


The Foundling's Fate

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Series: Role Playing Fanfiction [18]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: All Starscream wanted was for Megatron to be happy... But nothing can ever be so simple.





	The Foundling's Fate

Starscream had been on assignment for most of a vorn. Megatron glared down at his latest status report. He had mentioned "a little surprise," whatever that was supposed to mean.

Their relationship had taken a dive the last few vorns as the war stretched on, and soon the Seeker would be back with whatever the surprise was.

Megatron looked down at the start of many, many "Dear John" letters he had tried to send Starscream for most of the mission. He could never put it down in the letter the way he meant it. At the same time, he knew this had to end. There was no point in continuing a dying relationship.

He had to before he did something he was going to regret and hurt the Seeker. The door opened and object of his thoughts entered.

"Megatron." Starscream smiled, servos on his cockpit.

"Starscream. All right, what's the 'surprise' you mentioned?" Smiling, Starscream opened his cockpit and presented the warlord with a dark amethyst and black Seekerlet with silver highlights and sleepy golden optics.

"...Who's this?" Megatron lifted his servos carefully, not wanting to touch the Seekerlet and afraid not to.  
"Our son, of course." Starscream scoffed, side-saddling onto the desk and holding him out to him.

The little thing yawned and rubbed his optics with tiny servos.

Megatron tapped away from the letter he had been trying to compose again before Starscream saw it. This... changed everything. He set his datapad down and held out his arms. "...Ours. Well, it's about time."  
"Who'd a thought?" Starscream laid their son in his arms. "He has your servos."

"What's his name?" "Wingstorm."

"Wingstorm... It's a good name." Megatron held the Seekerlet close to his chest. "...He looks like you."  
"Wouldn't you want him to look like the most fabulous Seeker alive?"

"I don't see much of myself in him. I'm surprised he's not a triple changer."

"Triples are rare, Megatron." Starscream waved it off. "Especially with Seeker hybrids. He looks exactly like my Grandcreator."

"How old is he?"

"A few decacycles. I was too deep into territory to risk a more informative message at the time. I'm sorry."

"I understand." Wingstorm blinked up at the tank and squirmed.

"He's hungry." Starscream gently took him back and put him to the nub below one pectoral fan. "Frankly, so am I. How long have you been in here, brooding?"

"A few klickcycles."

"Then come fuel with us! Come on, you big lug, I missed you." Starscream nuzzled his helm. "We're a family now. It's what you always wanted. You are... happy, aren't you?"

"Of course I am, Star. Of course I am. He's beautiful. Carrier or Sire?" "Carrier."

Megatron stood up and put one arm carefully around the Seeker, scooping him up. "Come on, let's get some energon."

His action dislodged Wingstorm from the nub, and the baby began crying.

Starscream shot him a fondly exasperated look and shushed the child gently.

"Sorry," he said as Wingstorm as brought back to the nub.

"Just be a little more careful."

"I will." He listened to the feeding sparkling as he carried them out.

The sounds were soft and soothing, unfamiliar in the military setting.

Little grunts and sighs coupled with the sucking.

There was something lighter in his spark as he set Starscream gently on his pedes. His proud Seeker wouldn't appreciate being carried through the mess, infant in arms or not.

Starscream waltzed into the mess, Wingstorm in full view.

It was the mid-day break and almost all of the officers were assembled. The new child drew many optics. Soundwave stood up and made his way over.

Megatron waited to see what he would do. He had always been jealous of Starscream having Megatron.

Soundwave bent over the Seekerlet and examined him, then stared at Starscream himself. "Query: Whose is it?"

"Ours of course!"

Soundwave's visor flashed in surprise. "Fortuitious. A Seekerlet."

"His name is Wingstorm."

Soundwave nodded. "Name: Elegant." He took another long stare at Wingstorm and then nodded. "Congratulations: Offered."

"Thank you."

Hook was the next one to come over. "Congratulations, Lord Megatron." The medic looked down at the sparkling. "May I, Starscream?"  
"I'll let Flatline check him, thank you." Starscream sneered at the constructicon's massive, ungentle hands.

"Uh... very well."

Megatron rolled his optics and set a cube beside Starscream. "You know him, Hook. He's picky." He flicked Starscream's audial.

"Hook does not have a gentle enough touch to check a sparkling," Starscream shot back at his mate, smacking his arm.

"You needn't act like he'll crush his helm." Megatron replied, settling beside the Seeker.

"I've seek sparklings damaged by too rough of handling."

"I did not insist you give him to Hook, Starscream." Megatron rolled his optics again.

Thundercracker and Skywarp hurried over.

"Oh, my Primus!" Skywarp squealed. "How could you not tell us you were sparked, you glitch?!"

"Because I was away when I found out."

Thundercracker offered a digit to Wingstorm. "He looks like Starflyer."

"I know. His name is Wingstorm." The baby grabbed the offered digit.

"Isn't he so cute?!" Skywarp cooed to him. "I can't wait until you start hopping around and flying!"

"Neither can I?" smiled Starscream.

Skywarp hugged his brother. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you." Wingstorm squalled in protest at being jostled.

"Sorry!" Skywarp winced. "He's got your vents, that's for sure."  
Starscream pulled Wingstorm to him and cooed and shushed to his sparkling.  
Megatron, meanwhile, mused that Wingstorm's cry was far more smooth than Starscream's. Those were probably his genes.

He finally pulled off the nub on his own and burped.

"He has your tanks." Starscream teased Megatron, snuggling him down into his cockpit to nap.

"I suppose. You know I could hold him."

"Of course!" Starscream gently arranged the child in his Sire's arms. "Careful with his wings."

"I will be." Wingstorm peeped up at him and reached up with tiny servos. "Awww, he wants to snuggle with his sire," Starscream cooed.

Megatron cast a glance around the Mess and thought "Pit with it." Gently, he raised the babe to his shoulder and faceplates and cuddled him close.

There was a resounding, "Awwwwww!"

Megatron rolled his optics. Sirehood was going to make him soft, he knew it.

Starscream looked beyond pleased, though, and little Wingstorm was purring.

Pit with it. His Seeker was happy. He had a son, at last. Now all he needed was to eradicate the Autobots and nothing would ever bring him down again.

He kissed the tiny helm.

Wingstorm chirped softly and Starscream leaned on his shoulder.

They settled into a family role fairly easily, and Flatline checked Wingstorm over.

"He's a perfectly healthy little Seekerlet." The medic declared. "Congratulations."

"Thank you. I'm glad to hear that."

Flatline held up one digit and reached into his subspace. "I recieved this from an old Seeker when I was working in Vos. It's a good luck charm." He laced a small crystal around Wingstorm's neck. "It's heavy salts. He can get some very good minerals from teething on that."

"Oh, Flatline, thank you. That's kind of you."

"Don't mention it. Only the best for the heir to the throne."

Wingstorm began to grow into his personality as time went on. He generally very sweet, greeting mech with chirps and fluttering wings for attention, but he wasn't above hissing when upset or straight up screaming until one of his parents came to get him from whoever was holding him at the time when he'd had enough.

Sometimes, Megatron was absolutely certain he had inherited Starscream's temperment. Especially in the middle of the dark cycle.

He was starting to dream and have nightmares, and after nightmares he wouldn't sleep unless held by one of them.

Starscream should have come home as soon as he was born. They might have avoided this.

Megatron sighed as Wingstorm work them crying again.

Starscream had been up three times that evening and he heaved himself up again, dipping his servos into his cockpit to rock Wingstorm. "Hush little sparkling, don't say a word. Creator's going to catch you a copperbird..."

Megatron came up behind him. "Recharge, Starscream, I'll take care of him."

"...If you're sure..." Starscream gently laid their son in his arms.

"I am you rest." He rocked and purred his engines to the distressed sparkling.

Starscream laid back down and went back to recharge while Megatron got up and carried Wingstorm out into the stateroom where he wouldn't disturb his Carrier.

 

"It's okay, baby. Shhh."

Wingstorm fussed and Megatron mentally cursed Starscream once again for staying out on his mission while sparked. He had no idea what was causing these nightmares in his son, but it had to be something he had seen before he arrived here, home. The silver mech lifted him to his lipplates and kissed his helm. "Shh... Shhh... I'm here, and so is your fierce Carrier. No harm will come to you."

Tiny servos seemed to clutch at his faceplates, and the sparkling whimpered then finally seemed to settle and gave him slobbery baby kisses in answer to his own kiss.

"I love you too." Megatron kissed him back, tickling his tanks gently. "Are you ready to recharge now?"

 

As if in answer he yawned and closed his golden optics.

"Good." Megatron held him gently for a few moments more, sitting on the couch, before carrying him back into the berthroom. Starscream's cockpit was open, waiting, and he laid Wingstorm down in it. With Starscream asleep, he didn't close the chamber and Megatron left one servo idly stroking Wingstorm as he went to recharge himself.

Starscream woke to the sounds of a feeding sparkling. Megatron's own feeding protocols had come online it seemed.

Megatron had Wingstorm suckling on a feeding nub directly beneath his chestplate. The Seeker sat up, yawning, and cuddled close to his back. "How is he?"

"Hungry, but he slept well after I got him back to recharge."

"Good." Starscream kissed Megatron's neck. "I'm going to run some exercises with my Seekers. Would you like to watch him or should I get Flatline to do it?"

"I'll watch him."

Starscream nodded, laying his helm against Megatron's. "I'll see you at mid day."

"See you then."

Starscream slipped out of berth and out the window to fly towards the training grounds.

"See you then."

Starscream slipped out of berth and out the window to fly towards the training grounds.

"Growing strong, and has Megatron wrapped around his digits."

"Heh. He must have inherited your silver tongue." Skywarp bumped Starscream's wing as they came in for a landing.

"Perhaps he did."

They ran their exercises with the other Seekers before Sunstorm spotted an Autobot approaching - under a flag of truce.

"Starscream!" He flew up. "That's strange. Lets see what they want."

Starscream landed in front of Jazz, at a safe distance. He kept his wings in a hard teek. "What is it, Autobot?"  
Jazz saluted Jauntily. "I come under a flag of truce. Optimus Prime wants to speak to Megatron."

"Sunstorm, report to Megatron." He flew off at once. "Why now? What's changed?"

"I understand congratulations for a new Carrier are in order."

"Where did you hear that?" he asked, instantly on guard.

"We have our sources and our ways." Jazz replied.

 

"A sparkling is none of your concern."

"It is if it helps end the war."

"How is my-a sparkling supposed to do that?"

"Don't play dumb, Screamer. We know he's Megatron's."

"So what if he is?"

"So are you saying that Megatron wants his sparkling to grow up in a war zone?"

"He wants him to grow up without you Autobots."

"Well, see, now that just doesn't seem fair to us." Jazz drawled.

"Too bad. Life sure as Pit wasn't fair to Seekers and Tanks when Sentinel was in power either."

"Well, it's not for us to decide anyhow. Prime wants to meet with Megatron. Will you deliver this message?"

"Fine. Now leave."

Jazz nodded, transformed, and drove off. Starscream thought deeply, tapping his servo. "Back to the base, company."

They flew back to base where Megatron waited.

"What did the Autobot want, Starscream?" Megatron was holding Wingstorm, who was playing with the crystal around his neck.

"Prime wants to speak to you. They know about Wingstorm."

"Sirehood may have turned me soft, but not that soft. Still, it wouldn't hurt to crush his hopes in person."

Starscream nodded. "Very well."

Wingstorm reached for his Carrier, chirping.

He took the baby. "Hello, my sweet."

Wingstorm purred and cuddled into his Carrier. Megatron stroked his helm with one large, black servo and took Starscream's arm. "Energon, Starscream?"

"Yes, that sounds wonderful right now."

"What do you think I should do?" Megatron questioned Starscream.

He looked down at Wingstorm. "I admit... peace would be nice... if only to stop all the bloodshed and start rebuilding the population..."

Megatron snorted. "Carrying has made you softer than I am."

"I'm being logical. The more die the harder it will be to rebuild later."

"And while we grow in strength, so will the Autobots, and you know better than I how slippery a Prime can be."

"I do, but I also know that Optimus is more soft-sparked than slippery, unlike the one before him. So many have died, Megatron."

"Their sacrifice must not be in vain."

"It will be in vain if by the end we are two few to even rebuild."

"Starscream, I tolerate much from you because you are my mate, but there is still a line." Megatron warned him.

"Answer me this... do you want Wingstorm growing up and knowing nothing but war then being unable to function in peace because he knew only war?"

"I want him safe, secure, free, and strong. If he knows war, then so be it."

Starscream looked more than a little sad at his answer. "... Very well."

Megatron walked stiffly and did not apologize. How could the Seeker understand? He had been born poor, but he had had brains and chances that Megatron hadn't. He had been a scientist, until his partner went missing on expedition and he was used to a softer kind of life. Megatron had been a miner and a gladiator and now a warlord.

Yes peace would be nice, but so long as there was a Prime it was out of reach.

Their child sensed his Carrier's mood and began patting at his faceplates, peeping and chirping.

He smiled sadly. "I'm okay, sweetling."

Wingstorm leaned against him.

He cooed and purred to his Carrier.

Starscream kissed his helm. "It's going to be all right. So long as I live, nothing will harm you."  
Megatron approved silently of the sentiment. At times like these, he knew why he had chosen Starscream to Carry his child and to stand at his side.

The Seekerlet scrunched up his tiny face and sneezed.

"That was a big one!" Starscream kissed his nasal vent. "Are you sneezy? Are you?"

He giggled and squirmed in delight.

Megatron sighed and put an arm around his Seeker.  
The meeting with the Prime was conducted on a ridge south of Iacon. Starscream was accompanying him along with a contingent of his officers. Starscream wanted to leave Wingstorm behind, but Megatron insisted he come.

So the Seekerlet was peeping and singing in his Carrier's arms. The black on his helm was slowly becoming more defined as he grew, and he recently showed a double-jointed thumb.

Starscream claimed it must have come from his mother, though he didn't have such a thumb and Megatron didn't. Of course, Megatron had no reason to doubt him. The purple on Wingstorm's armor matched the panels that decorated his sides beneath his grey armor.

He singing as the two groups came together and peeped curiously at the new mechs, wings fluttering sweetly.

Optimus Prime and his Autobots nodded to Megatron and his and the Prime greeted Megatron. "Megatron. I come to ask for a truce in the hopes that we can negotiate peace between us."

"And what makes you think I'll negotiate, Prime?"

Optimus's optics slid over to Starscream, holding the chirping Seekerlet. "Because a war is no place for a sparkling."

He ran his optics over the little one, who giggled and waved. He smiled. "Who did he get the widow's peak from?"

Starscream's optics went wide and panicked as Megatron looked over. "A widow's peak, Prime? You must be seeing things. He would only have a widow's peak if Starscream or I had one."

"Look for yourself."

Megatron gently took Wingstorm's chin in his digits and turned his faceplates up towards himself.

The baby smiled happily up at him, but now Megatron saw it. The forming widow's peak on his helm.

Megatron looked up at Starscream and put two and two together. "Starscream. Why does our child have a widow's peak?"

"I..." "... He's not mine... is he?" "... I found him." "You what?" "I found him, laying beside his Seeker parents, who were dead when I arrived, starving to death, so I took him."

Megatron decked him.

Wingstorm began screaming and crying.

Starscream caught himself on one servo, holding Wingstorm off the ground and tried to get back to his pedes. Megatron lifted one of his own and aimed a hard kick into the Seeker's side.

Optimus intervened, shoving the tank. "That's enough!"

Megatron turned his ire on the Prime, sucker punching him. "Stay out of this!"

 

"You'd condemn him for saving an innocent sparkling?!"

"I would condemn him for trying to pass it off as mine!" Megatron growled, throwing Optimus off of him. "And I suggest you remember what we both stand under."  
Optimus looked up at the white flag and closed his optics grimly. Starscream got back to his pedes.  
"Decepticons, back to base." Megatron growled, grabbing the Seeker by the arm.

The Prime looked sadly at the Seeker.

Starscream cut his optics at an arrangement of three large stones nearby and then down at the dirt before he was dragged off.

"Megatron-" "You lied to me!"

"Not maliciously, I swear it!" Starscream pleaded.

"Then why not just tell me the truth?!" "I just wanted you to be happy!"

"As usual, Starscream, your plan plays out with unerring accuracy." Megatron growled. "And given your ambitious nature, why should I believe you?" His servos wrapped around his second's delicate neck.

"Because I said he was yours... not that he was a foundling. I thought it would make you happy... that WE could be happy again."

Megatron flexed his servos. "Are you happy now?" He growled.

"What was I supposed to do?" Starscream coughed. "I'm barren. Nothing can change that. I thought... If I could just..."

"Just what?"

"If I could make you believe I had given you a sparkling, then you wouldn't leave." Starscream rasped, clutching his wrists and trying to pry them off his vocalizer.

Megatron growled and tossed him against a wall. "...Get out. I don't care where you go, or what you do, but I never want to see you again." His optics were a blaze of hatred. It was a fire Starscream had never had on his plating before.

Clutching Wingstorm, he darted away, not darting to stay.

Soundwave, the proven fertile Carrier, watched him go with a gleam in his visor. Starscream had moved his personal belongings to Megatron's quarters. He didn't dare make more than a brief stop to draw off a few day's worth of rations from the dispenser in his lab and to take some survival supplies and a solar collector/converter with him.

With that he fled the Nemesis out into the unknown.

“You didn’t know.” Prowl told Optimus as the Autobot contingent drove back towards Iacon. “How could you?”

"I still feel responsible for what happened."

"You didn't make Starscream lie about the bitlet and you were offering a compliment." Prowl countered. A widow's peak was a rarer trait and considered very beautiful for the heart shape it created out of a mech's face.

"I know I know."

"Put it out of your processor. There's nothing you can do for them."

But Optimus couldn't get them out of his processor. Wingstorm's shrieks still echoed in his audials. Megatron had almost no tolerance for what he called "disloyalty." Optimus didn't know what he would do to them.

Meanwhile Starscream knew that alone he and Wingstorm stood no chance, but that left the neutrals and Autobots as bots to go to.

He would rather die than leave Wingstorm with the strutless cowards who had refused to take a side. So, broadcasting a truce, he landed outside of Iacon after a three-day journey. Megatron had damaged one of his thrusters and he couldn't fly.

Optimus came to greet him.

Wingstorm was clutching Starscream's front, faceplates buried in his cockpit as the Seeker and the Prime stared each other down. "...You came alone, Prime? You're either very brave or foolish."

"My men are close, but when I saw it was you I had them stay back. Why are you here?"

"Because you're a soft-spark." Starscream replied bluntly. "And Wingstorm needs to be taken care of."

"Then you will be a refugee. Is that acceptable?"

"I don't expect anything for myself."

"I will not separate him from you. You are his Carrier, if not by birth by adoption."

Starscream smiled sadly. "I like to think so." He fell in step with the Prime as they turned back towards Iacon. "One request. Don't make us live in the Palace."

"I don't live there either. We used as a shelter for survivors we find mostly. A fitting thing, I think."

"It would be fitting if it were razed, but that's neither here nor there."

"We'll have to find a suitable place, but until then you're welcome to my apartment. I'm not usually around except in the evenings anyway."

"...Why are you being so... kind?"

"Because it's right, and I am not Sentinel."

"Hmm." Starscream cut his optics towards him. "Time will tell."

 

"So it shall. This way."

Starscream was nervous walking through the Autobot occupied city. He tucked Wingstorm into his cockpit and kept his servos in a nonthreatening posture, wings high and flicking.

Optimus led him into a clean, nice sized apartment. "Please, make yourself at home."

Starscream sank down onto a couch and Optimus noticed his slightly sparking turbine. "You're hurt!"  
"This? It's barely a scratch."

"I'll still call Pharma."

"Pharma is here?"

"Yes, he's an Autobot. Where else would he be?"

"I don't know. We lost track of each other after we took seperate sides."

"Well he's here." Optimus commed the Seeker medic.

Pharma appeared with a toolkit in servo. "Where's the patient?" He questioned primly.

"On the couch." He walked into the living and saw his aeriemate.

"Starscream!" The medic's wings flared up towards the ceiling.

"Hello, Pharma."

Pharma put his servos on his hips. "What kind of trouble are you in now?"

He showed him Wingstorm. "I rescued him... then told Megatron he was ours."

"You moron." Pharma sighed. "Is it you or the bitlet I'm here for?"  
Optimus stared between them. "...Are you two... Related?"

"We're cousins, and for me. My turbine."

Pharma knelt and took a look. "It's a scratch, but I can take care of it." He pulled out a welder.

"Thank you." "So what's his story?" "I found him starving beside his parents' frames."

"Poor thing." Pharma rubbed his helm gently and warbled to the sparkling.

He burrowed against Starscream, whimpering.

"He's... having trust issues right now." Starscream held him gently.

"Understandable."

"I'd appreciate it if you did look him over, Pharma. But he's not going to like it."

The other Seeker nodded and took the sparkling, trying to quick as he cried.

When he was done, he handed him back. "He has a bump on his helm, but nothing damaging. He could use a little more sleep."  
"He has nightmares. They've gotten worse."

"Hmm. I have medicine that can help him sleep. He needs sleep, Star."

"But medicine? He's so young... It can't hurt him, can it?"

"Of course not. I wouldn't suggest it if it could."

"Then I'll give it to him." Starscream agreed.

Pharma brought out a bottle and wrote down instructions and dosage on it. "Here."

"Thank you." Starscream took it.  
Pharma fidgeted for a moment, then hugged his cousin quickly.

Starscream hugged him back.

"I missed you, you jerk." Pharma told him in a low voice. "Don't do something like that ever again."

"I won't."

Optimus saw Pharma out, burning with curiosity.

Still he knew better than to pry. "Would you... like some energon?"

"...Do you have any metal supplements as well?"

"I think so if not I can get some tomorrow. Let me check." He rummaged around. "Sorry, looks like I'm out."

"It's fine." Starscream accepted a cube.

"I'll get more tomorrow." Wingstorm looked at the Prime, sucking his thumb.

"Hello, little one." Optimus smiled gently at the child.

He waved a little but stayed pressed against his Carrier. He remember how this mech had tried to protect them.

Optimus looked over at a closet. "I have something I think you'll like." He reached up to the top shelf and rummaged. "Now, where is it..."

His servo bumped something. "Found it." He pulled down.

It was a soft turbofox made of fluffy velvet.

Windstorm's optics widened in delight, and he reached for the toy. Optimus smiled and gave it to him.

Starscream stroked Cas's helm as he hugged the fox.

Optimus smiled.

The sparkling leaned on Starscream's cockpit and Optimus sat down on the couch next to them. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No... thank you."

"Good, then I need to go to a meeting. I'd appreciate it if you didn't leave the apartment."

"I won't. It's safest for us here right now. Even I know that." Optimus nodded. "All right. feel free to watch or read anything, and I'll bring back metal supplements." He left the two Seekers alone.

Starscream read the instructions on the back of the medicine bottle. "Well, baby, let's see if these work."

He gave the sparkling the correct dose, though Wingstorm attempted to spit it out.

Starscream tipped his head up so he couldn't spit. "I'm sorry it tastes bad, baby, but it will make you feel better."

He whined but swallowed, pouting. Starscream kissed his helm and rocked him, finding the second berthroom and sitting on the berth in the quiet.

Wingstorm yawned, soon falling asleep in his arms and Starscream laid down on the bed to rest himself. "I love you, baby. Sleep well."

The medicine did help, and Wingstorm slept soundly that night.

So right about now it would be time for Prowl to pitch a fit over Starscream being there  
Optimus wished he could say the same for himself. Prowl was badgering him with messages.

He was less than pleased at Starscream's presence and making sure the Prime knew it.

Finally, Optimus sat up in berth and touched his comm. "Prowl. It's the middle of the night cycle."

"You are insane, Prime! What were you thinking-" "Prowl, we'll talk about it in the morning. Good night. Call or message me again before seven, and I will personally punt you into the sea."

"Prime, you are about to go to recharge with a highly dangerous mech in your apartment!"

"I can't if you don't stop calling me."

"...Optimus... Please tell me your door is at least locked."

"If I do will you shut up and let me get a few kilkcycles of recharge?"

"Prime, your safety is my only priority."

"For the love of Primus. Good night!" He turned off his comm.

In the morning, he woke to a Seekerlet waking its parent and insisting on being fed, now.

The problem? Wingstorm had crawled, somehow, to him and was demanding fuel. "Sorry, little one, but your Carrier's gonna have to feed you," he said picking up the Seekerlet. Starscream woke at once when Optimus came in. Wingstorm was still demanding food but still adorably playing with the convoy's much larger servo that wasn't holding him.

"Wingstorm?" Starscream sat up and reached out for him. "Breakfast time, I hear. Did he wake you?"

"Yes, but it's all right. What's a cuter wake up than him?"

"Nothing." Starscream took Wingstorm and gently raised him to a nub below his pectoral vent. "...Did he wander? He was probably looking for his Sire... He's been the one taking care of breakfast. I'm sorry."

"It's all right. If... you like... I could activate my own protocols. It will take at least one feeding off your servos. I don't mind, and he came to me but I don't think he went elsewhere."

"If you're offering to donate nanites and fuel, I'm not going to turn you down." Starscream replied, stroking Wingstorm's back. "It can be hard to keep up alone."

"I'm sure."

Starscream burped Wingstorm and got up. "We'll need the metal supplements you mentioned yesterday."

"Oh yes, I got it after the meeting. I'll get it."

Starscream followed him into the main room. "...I've been out of contact with everything for three days... What's been happening on the front?"  
"Megatron has been more vicious, but also more predictable than usual." Optimus replied.  
"Probably took Wingstorm's real parentage as a slight to his mechhood.”

The Prime snorted. "Sorry. That wasn't funny." "... It kind of is. I mean... in all honesty... the problem could have been him and not me."

"I would believe it. Megatron was a miner. There are chemicals, toxins, poisons used in the mines... Who knows what he was exposed to?"

"Disgusting. Now I feel dirty." Optimus chuckled and reached out to tickle Wingstorm's wings. The baby peeped and giggled, batting at his digit.

"...It's been a long time since I've seen a sparkling." The Prime smiled at the small child. "He's tiny."

"Seekerlets usually are." Wingstorm pawed at the Prime's digit. "So strong and fierce," he cooed.

Starscream petted his helm. "He gets that from my side of the family."

"Seekers?" "Exactly."

Optimus took a few more minutes to play with the sparkling. "I have to go. Prowl was pinging me half the night."

"Oh fun for you." "I know. It's so fun being me."

"Well, Wingstorm will be here when you come back." Starscream smiled down at his son. "...If they want to lock us up, make sure it's not at the Palace."

"I hope you're here, too. Don't worry, they can't do that without my permission. I made sure of it since they tried before near the beginning of the war."

"...I'm the Second in Command of the Decepticons. On one level, I'm shocked I haven't tried to kill you yet."

"And on another level?

"...I never do anything without a reason. I have many well-thought out reasons for why I haven't killed you."

"That's comforting."

"It should be. I won't change my processor easily."

"Well I'll see you later>

"I'm not going anywhere."

Optimus nodded and left.

Starscream looked down at Wingstorm as he played with the plush turbofox. "...What do you think, Storm? Should I tilt my cap for the Prime? Make him your next Creator?"

The Seekerlet squeaked and purred, as if happy at the idea.

Starscream picked him up and kissed his cheek. "...My only true Master has spoken."

Wingstorm purred and squealed. "Oh really? Then what happened?" Starscream crooned.

The Seekerlet giggled and reached for his face, letting out a warble.

"Is that so?" he asked, kissing the little servos.

A few pats on his faceplate and a trill and he had his answer.

He chuckled and settled down to watch something as his son played with the toy foix.

"Optimus, it's not responsible to keep the Second in Command of the Decepticons in your home." Prowl was speaking. "This is the same mech who decided it would be a good idea to lie to Megatron about Wingstorm's parentage."

"Prowl, that is not a good argument, for one. Second, I offered Starscream shelter in my home."

"My point is, what if he decides that Megatron might forgive him, even take him and Wingstorm back, if he presents him with your helm."

"Megatron won't. He's taken this as a personal insult."

"Wouldn't you?"

"I am not Megatron."

"Optimus. I'm not saying you are. I am saying you're dealing with a dangerous, possibly unstable mech."

"I am dealing with a mech who fled all he knew because the one he tried to please hates a sparkling he saved simply for not being his own offspring. Starscream will protect Wingstorm above all else. So long as I provide protection we are aligned."

"So, what? You're just going to keep him in your apartment until you stop being useful to him?"

 

"I don't know yet, but he's not a prisoner."

"Optimus... Fine!" Prowl tossed up his servos. "But when you wake up without a helm, it's your fault."

"Fair enough."

Prowl dropped the subject, which brought up Jazz. "Will any of the Seekers follow Starscream here?"

"I'm not sure, but I will ask him."

"Starscream isn't popular in the Decepticons."

"True, but there is still a chance."

"If we have Seekers, we'd gain an advantage."

"I will ask, but I can't promise more than that."

"All right. Enough about Starscream. Megatron. How are we going to counter this?"

"We've set up guard stations where he's been striking and will counter and push him back from where ever he hits next."

"He's become... predictable." Jazz stated, folding his servos. "It's easier to see his targets now, what he's going to do next."

"Then this may be our chance."

"To strike back against him."

"Then we'll need a solid plan."

"I think I have one." Jazz tapped a file almost seductively.

 

"What is it, Jazz?"

"Megatron's been striking at outposts. My plan involves fortifying one with some special supplies and waiting for him."

"What kind of special supplies?"

"Wheeljack, Blurr, and the Wreckers."

Optimus nodded. "Very well. Lets end this."

He returned home to find Starscream and Wingstorm sitting on a rug and playing with the plush turbofox. Starscream had found his washracks and polishes and both Seekers were shining.

"Having fun, sweetling?" Wingstorm looked up at him and squealed happily, holding up tiny servos to be picked up.

Optimus chuckled and sat down beside them, picking Wingstorm up and holding him to his windshield. "...We're going to move on Megatron."

"You think it will be successful?"

"I hope so. Jazz is confident and he's rarely wrong."

"Then I'm sure it will be fine." Wingstorm purred and nuzzled at the Prime.

Optimus purred his engines back, deeply.

Starscream smiled as he watched.

"You're very good with him." He said quietly.

"I've always loved sparklings." He tickled the tiny pedes.

"Have you ever wanted your own?"

"I did, but once I became Prime... everyone just wanted the power and fame and not me."

"That's the price you pay for power."

"A power I never wanted."

"A power that was given nevertheless. It has to have been for a reason."

"I suppose." Wingstorm chirped and patted Optimus' face. "What? Are you giving your two bits on the topic? Hmm? Is that what you think? Is it all just silly?" he cooed.

Starscream laughed softly, a genuine smile on his face.

"Well apparently Carrier does." The baby squealed. "Oh really? What happened next?" Wingstorm was utterly delighted at this game with someone new.

While the baby warbled and chirped to Optimus, Starscream stood up and brought two warmed cubes of energon, spiced with a blend of minerals - his own recipe.

He smiled as he listened to his happy son and the cooing Prime. Wingstorm squeaked and trilled, and Optimus fake gasped. "He did?! What did you say?"

Wingstorm waved his servos in the air. "Booack!"

"Oh my! How smart!" He giggled.

Wingstorm giggled and then leaned against him, smacking his lips and shuttering his little optics.

"Getting hungry? Back to Carrier then. My protocols aren't active yet, baby, otherwise I'd feed you. Soon, though."

Starscream handed over the warmed energon and accepted Wingstorm back from the Prime. "He's getting sleepy... And hungry at the same time." Starscream set him at a nub.

"Fun combination. You silly thing. Thank you for the energon... and the playtime."

"Any time you like." Starscream shot him a flirty smile. "It's a relief to have someone to help sometimes."

"I'm glad to. I admit I'm a little jealous since he's not mine." And there was his opening.

"You know... He could be. I wouldn't mind sharing..."

"Really. Just sharing him or... you too?"

"We're kind of a package."

"I meant-" "I know, and yes." Optimus smiled. "I'd be happy to."

"I always suspected you were a romantic." Starscream brushed a wing over his shoulder.

He chuckled. "Well you're right." They kept it quiet at first, especially from Prowl, until Optimus' feeding protocols activated, and, for some reason, Starscream's... stopped. He'd heard it could happen sometimes but he hadn't been expecting it.

"One last slap in the faceplates." He shrugged ruefully when it finally shut down entirely.

Optimus was now feeding Wingstorm and kissed his nasal vent. "It happens sometimes, Star. There's nothing wrong with you, your frame probably stopped because it was just too demanding by yourself."

"...That makes sense." Starscream sighed. "Though now I've no idea what we're going to do. You can't take him everywhere with you."

"I get the feeling we're not going to be able to avoid that for long," he said as Wingstorm suckled away.

"Yes... I suppose it will give me time to myself."

"You deserve a break, and I have a meeting... in a few klicks so... I think Wingstorm is going with me anyway." "Good thing we got him that strap on carrier to ride in." They would strap it on and have Wingstorm in it on their fronts so they had free servos. He loved it, and it would no doubt be well used today.

Optimus put on the carrier and kissed Starscream at the door. "Enjoy yourself."

"I will. Be careful." "We will."

And with that, Starscream found himself in a quiet house for the first time in decacycles.

He went to catch up on lost recharge. There was no better time for it. Optimus headed to the meeting and came in with Wingstorm in the sling.

The officers looked up. "What's the bitlet doing here, Optimus?" Jazz asked.

"Starscream's frame stopped producing fuel for him, so I'm feeding him. I can't feed him unless he's with me."

"Starscream's frame stopped producing? Is he sick?" Ratchet looked up.

"No, but he's been exclusively feeding Wingstorm since he arrived."

"Frame might be tired then. Make sure he gets some extra minerals and metals."

Optimus nodded. "I will." Prowl sat fuming as all this went on.

"You are not taking the potential threat to your safety seriously at all!" He finally burst out.

Optimus sighed. "There is not threat to my safety. I trust... my own mate."

That one got a reaction. For a moment there was chaos as officers stood up, exclaimed, swore, and otherwise expresssed shock.

It was silenced when Wingstorm jolted at all the noise then began crying. It was amazing how that one sound could silence all others.

Optimus cooed and shushed the sparkling, sitting down and cuddling him close.

He finally settled down and pouted. "I know that was scary, wasn't it?

"...Scawu."

Optimus nodded. "Yeah, scary. I'm sure they're all very sorry," he said looking hard at his men.

"Very sorry." Ironhide and the rest nodded.

"Good. Now, to business."

"The Wreckers report a complete victory." Jazz opened a file.

"That's a relief."

"Megatron will change tactics. Perhaps make a full-frontal strike."

"Then we need to make preparations, at once. We can't be caught off guard."

"Do we have any proof? A full strike is unlike Megatron's previous tactics."  
Jazz pulled out a tape adn - without a word - passed it to Prowl.

He played it right away.

Megatron was speaking to Soundwave in the tape. "I want plans for a full frontal assault at once."  
"My Lord, the consequences of such a strike going wrong would be catastrophic.”

"Do not question my orders, you useless pile of scrap!" he roared.

"My Lord, please. What is the reasoning behind this?"

"I said I want plans not questions, Soundwave. You have failed me already. Now go."

Soundwave bowed and left. Shockwave stepped forward. "My Lord, I have questions about this strategy as well. It is... bold. But dangerous."

He growled. "Shockwave, do not start. My only goal is to crush the Autobots once and for all."

"My lord, I support your idea. I simply wish to understand your motives for such a drastic change. That is my duty."

"Crush them. Attack, kill as many as possible, including Prime and that traitor, Starscream. Shatter their morale until they have no will left to fight then execute the survivors. Leave only any surviving Carriers alive to be used to bolster our own numbers. ... And bring Starscream's whelp to me. If I cannot get an heir from a Carrier than I will take back the foundling."

Wingstorm had gone still at Megatron's enraged voice. Now, he broke into quiet tears, trying to burrow into Optimus's front as if it was Starscream's cockpit.

Optimus lifted him up to his shoulder and rubbed his tiny back, cooing and shushing him, kissing the tiny helm.

Prowl turned the tape off. "...I think that's proof enough. We should fortify at once."  
"...No." Optimus replied quietly. "We will withdraw from Iacon, leaving only a token force here, then surround the invaders and take them from all sides."

The others nodded. "A good plan and safer." "We have refugees here. Move them towards Vos, away from both sides. Their safety is our priority," the Prime said.

"It will be done before tomorrow." Ironhide agreed.

"Good. Select only volunteers to stay behind, they will be in the most danger. I will be staying as well. If I leave Megatron will no doubt notice."

"Optimus, you can't stay here. Megatron is gunning for you."

"Exactly, and it's my presence that will him focused on attacking here."

"Prime, if you fall... We will too."

"If I fall then you will fight so it was not in vain. You cannot always rely on me. You must rely on yourselves."

They agreed reluctantly. Starscream would not be so easily convinced.

"He'll kill you!" "Starscream-"

"He'll kill you!" The Seeker adamantly replied. "And then what will we do? You'll be gone!" There were coolant drops lacing his optics.

Optimus cupped his face and kissed him. "He will try, but I will survive. I have some much more worth living for than his dream of ruling the universe. You. Wingstorm. Our little family."

Starscream shook slightly and leaned into him. "Don't let him kill you."

"Never." Optimus smiled. "I'll just walk it off.:

"Cheeky slagger." Starscream kissed his cheekplate.

"You wouldn't know what to do with me if I wasn't."

"It's good for you that I do know what to do with you." Starscream gripped his collar plating and pulled him gently.

"Going to put me in my place again?"

"Oh, you know I will." Starscream purred.

"Where will it be tonight? On my knees worshiping with my mouth? On my back with you riding me?" Starscream smirked. "How about on your front and in your port?" Optimus's engines rumbled, and he shivered.

"Let's get Wingstorm in his berth." Starscream kissed his sleeping son's helm. "Go get ready."

Optimus kissed the tiny helm. "Good night, baby," he whispered before heading to their own berthroom.

Starscream tucked Wingstorm into his cradle and gently rubbed his helm. "Sleep tight, Wingstorm."

He turned off the light and slipped out. Optimus was laying obediently on his front, his panels open, and a few of their toys sitting out, a fake spike and a gag. He wanted tame tonight judging from the lack of other toys, so the Seeker would oblige his mate.

Starscream ran his digits over the back of Prime's thigh.

He jumped slightly then sighed and relaxed, trusting him. Who knew Optimus was a sub?"

Starscream gave him a light smack on his aft. "Legs apart."

He gasped softly and spread his legs, his helm turned to watch him quietly.

Starscream began massaging his valve with the heel of his servo.

The convoy moaned and pressed back automatically.

"Quiet... Or I'll get the gag." Starscream ordered him.

He cut himself off and whimpered. Quiet sounds were allowed so long as it wasn't loud enough to wake the baby.

"Good boy."

He rocked back, moaning into the pillow, using it to muffle himself, as he sought more.

Starscream dipped his servo into the valve.

Optimus bit the pillow, trying to keep quiet, spreading his legs more.

Starscream knelt between them and slid home with ease.

It was slow and loving, and in the morning Starscream led the way to Vos for refugees. There were some Carriers among them who offered to feed Wingstorm until Optimus returned to them.

Starscream accepted graciously and hid them in an old Seeker hideaway among the cliffs and bluffs.

They waited for several cycles.

Eventually, their look-out spotted figures coming towards their hiding place.

It was Optimus, Ironhide, Jazz, and Ratchet. Starscream rushed out to his mate.

"Optimus, what happened?"

"Lets just say Megatron lost his head during the initial assault when he scorned a loyal Carrier one too many times."

"Soundwave killed him!? Everyone in my faction owes me so much money!"

Optimus laughed. “He did, and most of the Decepticons surrendered, some had to be captured by force, but it's over."

Starscream went up on tip-pedes and kissed him. "Good. Now come back to the cave. Wingstorm misses you."

"And I miss him and you."


End file.
